


Youngblood   {Lashton}

by Astroash94



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Inspired by Music, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot, Smut, idk anymore, idkhowtowritehappythings, lukeandashton - Freeform, probablysad, youngblood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroash94/pseuds/Astroash94
Summary: a bunch of mini stories inspired by songs





	1. If Walls Could Talk

If anyone had seen the man they would've thought him crazy. Luke was absolutely sure there had been no one else in his home only thirty-seconds ago. Which is why he jumped so high when spotting the body on his bed. 

"Jesus Christ!" 

Honestly, Petunia was a shit guard dog. She'd never do more than lick someone to death, and that's only if the intruder let her catch them. Luke hadn't seen a need for a vicious fighting animal when he'd adopted the fat pig of a dog laying next to the uninvited man. 

"Close enough," 

Their eyes refused to meet. Of course Ashton would climb through his fucking window. What a totally normal thing to do. "Why are you here? Go home." 

The older man had made himself at home in the king bed that used to be his own. 

Ashton's boots were sat neatly in a corner near the window he'd arrived through. His shirt was folded across a chair along with the same leather jacket his ex had bought for his birthday. He had a light dusting of stubble across his chin, like he hadn't shaved in a day or two. His curls were trimmed, shorter on the sides but the top gelled back. A piece of his hair had escaped into his right eye, just hanging there. Taunting Luke. 

He was too clean-cut to have just been released from prison. In all actuality, it was the most put-together Luke had ever seen the man. 

"What are you talkin' about, Luxy?" Luke cringed at the name, Ashton didn't really care. "I am home. Thought you'd at least pretend to be happy about it."

"Goddamn it, Ash, you're suppose to be in jail."

"Prison, I'd have gone to prison, Luke. Not jail, there's a difference."

"Why aren't you in fucking prison then? And why the fuck are you in my bed, did you escape or something?" Luke was fighting to keep his eyes away from the man. Even his voice had Luke's fragile heart skipping beats. 

"No, the hell? I didn't escape prison, this isn't some movie, Lux. I never fucking went. Charges got dropped, not guilty, no thanks to your perky ass." 

Luke had refused to testify for or against his ex-lover. He actually opted to skip the whole trial in itself. His lawyer told him after the fact that his absence was worse than going against the older man. His boyfriend - at the time - had been his only alibi. 

"That's great, Ash, but you can't be here." 

"My names on the lease, innit?" 

And, okay, Luke couldn't argue with that one. He was right; Ashton's name was on the lease. 

Luke mumbled to himself about how he'd picked the place. Ashton had wanted an apartment but his love insisted a house lead to a future. Whatever. 

"Fine, do what you want. But you're not sleeping in here, and you're not sleeping with me. Piggy, come." 

++

Luke woke up with Ashton curled around him. He'd always wondered how the man managed to completely entrap his own six-foot-three frame. It was more of a power struggle than anything. 

Ashton always won those. 

He had made sure his past lover was in the unused guestroom across the hall and even locked his own door. Luke never could keep Ashton away.

Petunia was settled at the bottom of the bed, but moved her squishy body up as her mom shifted away from her ex-dad.

Luke pulled his body away from the familiar chest, pushing Ashton onto his back as he did. He nearly laughed when the man didn't even flinch. Somethings never change, even after eighteen months. 

The dog opened one eye at her dad - Luke insisted he was the dad, he's really more a mom. Luke always thought of her as a moody teen, he could almost see Petunia rolling her eyes at him. 

'You wanted Dad back,' their kid would sass - if she wasn't a dog. 'Here he is. Better late than never.' 

"Shut up, you're a fucking dog. You don't know anything about this." 

As if she'd understood, and disagreed, she shuffled farther up the king sized bed. She never opened her eyes as she got comfortable on Ashton's legs, plopping her head down to drool on his tattooed stomach. 

Luke's eyes followed her nose to a tattoo dangerously close to an area far too low - an area he was not unfamiliar with. The black ink was just outside of the left line that would connect to make a perfect V. 

It was the only major difference Luke could find between this man and the man he - used to? -love. Three little letters in a pretty shape. 

He'd jumped back as his brain connected the letters to words he knew, effectively launching himself off the large bed. 

The younger of the two sat frozen on his own bedroom floor, wide blue eyes flickering every emotion. 

He hadn't even noticed the movements in the room or the passing time when his ears picked up the sound of his front door opening and closing. 

It was nearly noon and he knew his nosy neighbors would be up and ready to gossip about everything they were about to see - He doesn't care. 

"Ashton, wait!"

Luke misses the small smirk before his man turns to face him. Raising a single eyebrow in question, Ashton knows where this is going, even if the man in front of him doesn't. 

"Where - uh - where are you going to go?" Luke pants as he had rushed to get outside in time. 

"Gonna stay with Cal for awhile, 's what I've been doing anyways. I know when I'm not wanted, Lux." 

"I mean, I guess you could stay for awhile, if you want. Your name is on the lease." 

"Oh, is it? But you're giving me permission to stay." It wasn't mocking but Luke still rolled his eyes at the sass. 

"Yes, I'm saying you can stay. Here. Your name-" 

"Is on the lease. Got it. That the only reason the all-powerful Lux is allowing me to stay?"

"Of course it is. I'd kick you out completely, but you could sue me and get custody of Piggy. And don't call me 'Lux', it's not my name." 

"Sure it is, Sunshine, other wise that lawsuit you mentioned might be for my tattoo artist instead." 

And yeah, maybe it was petty, and shallow and other synonyms for conceded, of Luke to turn on a dime at the sight of a nickname tattooed on tanned skin, surrounded by an outline of a pretty sun. But it was there, and Luke knew for a fact it was the biggest commitment of Ashton Irwin's twenty-some years of life. 

So Luke pulled his (ex) lover into the home they would once again share. Demanding explanations for all things illegal and otherwise in the past two years. 

It would take some time, but Ashton had always been good at getting what he wants. 

He wants Luke. 

He always has. 

 

 

"Oh shit, Ash! Petunia followed me outside!" "And, your point?" "We left our daughter alone outside!"

"Ashton Fletcher this is no laughing matter, go get her!"


	2. River

She's kept track of all his internet chats

 

Ashton wasn't dumb enough to think everything was fine. Nothing was normal, but that's starting to be his normal. 

He could feel the stiff button up rub against open wounds. Suit and tie was never his idea of fashion but it's another forming normality in his life. 

Much like his current position of staring at his phone attempting to explain such a sensitive topic in the least asshole-ish way possible. Not that it mattered much how he said it; as long as he stuck to his preferred method, text, he was still setting himself up for maximum douche bag status. 

Ashton Irwin was never without words. He could sweet-talk his way out of hell after fucking the devil's wife. Actually, he'd probably leave the fiery depths with Persephone at his side and Hades' personal business card in his front pocket. 

 

2 New Messages from Amelia 

1 New Message from Mike 

1 New picture message from Mumma

1 New Message from Mumma 

3 New Messages from Susanna 

2 Missed Call from Amelia 

 

Amelia had been trying to reach him for the past forty-eight hours. He hadn't answered a single message or call.

He had been trying to forget her existence during the entirety of his radio silence.

"Ash? You okay, babe?" 

Ashton feels soft hands on his shoulder move in a soft massage motion. It's not Amelia, like his paranoid thoughts would have told him. It's worse. 

The hands on his body, the lips on his cheek, and his chest, and his lips. They belong to a wide eyed angel. 

The weight - that suddenly felt like it would cause his chest to cave - wasn't due to the body on his own. 

"Ashton!"

He has to physically shake himself away from his thoughts. 

'Hmm? Fine- I'm fine, Lu." 

"'Could'a fooled me? Where's your head at?" 

That's the thing about Luke. He never questioned his older boyfriend. Not even when Ashton came home in a fancy work shirt and sweats. Not even when he smelled of women's perfume. Even after Ashton had blamed the unfamiliar smell on his sisters newest buy - Luke kept his mouth shut. Ashton was suppose to be at Calum's, not his childhood home. 

Ashton claimed to mentally be in his work office. A hard day, which wasn't a lie. It was a hard day, even though the older man hadn't arrived at work that day. 

Luke was aware of that fact. Just because he stayed silent doesn't mean he was stupid. 

Luke's not stupid.

Ashton isn't stupid either. Which is why he sets his phone to airplane and do-not-disturb modes before leading his boyfriend up to their shared bed. 

It's 3:41 when Luke wakes. 

On a whim he untangles himself from his lover, shuffling over the bedside table. He grabbed for the wrong phone on purpose, and made a point not to look down at it until he's sitting in the nighttime breeze in front of the door to his home. 

It's not the first time he's done this.

He moves through the phone quickly, knowing exactly where he wants to be. 

Text messages to 'Amelia' with no listed last name, are brief, work related and straight to the point. Emails are not. 

It's not the first time he's done this. 

It's not the first time Ashton's done this either. 

 

From: Amelia Easton

Subject: Insignificant Details

To: @aIrwin9496 (Me)

I couldn't do it. I'm sorry, this is my choice and I couldn't do it. You need to tell him.

~ Amelia Easton (Secretary to Jack Barrakat, COO Greene Inc.)

 

From: Amelia Easton

Subject: Insignificant Significance

To: @aIrwin9496 (Me)

It's a girl, if you care. 

~Amelia Easton (Secretary to Jack Barrakat, COO Green Inc.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 610
> 
> 10:12 pm, Fri, July 20, 2018
> 
> River, Eminem Ft. Ed Sheeran
> 
> Favorite Quote(s): "Truth in my lies right now are falling like the rain." "I just feel like the person i who I'm turning into is irreversible."
> 
> Notes: --_( ' . ' )_-- Idk
> 
> :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1203 
> 
> 2:45 am, Tues. July 7, 2018
> 
> If Walls Could Talk, Five Seconds of Summer
> 
> Favorite Quote(s): "All these bodies are hoping to get addicted to sound,"
> 
> Notes: I'm not really sure what this is. This was rushed and not great. But that's kind of the point because I get random story ideas while listening to music and have nothing to do with them. So here they shall go. 
> 
> :-)


End file.
